Scanners are used in optics either to reflect electromagnetic radiation to a variety of points or to reflect electromagnetic radiation from a variety of points to a desired point such as at a photosensor or photographic plate. The present invention relates to the former type of scanner.
An example of the latter type of scanner is the scanner used to make photographs on the surface of the planet Mars. This latter type of scanner in a sense scans in a straight line resulting in the "photographing" of many points on the line and when it reaches the end of the line, that is its field of view, it repeats the scan on a line below the previous line. All the lines are then put together to obtain a photograph. This type of scanner employs a reflecting surface and means to do each line scan. A by-directional brushless electric motor is not used in the above type of scanner, nor is a spring used to cause rapid oscillation since the line scan is quite slow.
The invention herein is the type of scanner that reflects electromagnetic radiation to a variety of points. One prior art scanner does not utilize a motor and is essentially a galvanometer with a reflecting surface. This type of scanner uses a horseshoe magnet with a coil of wire placed in the magnetic field of the magnet. When a current is introduced to the coil, it will rotate until the restoring torque of the wire or other torque device equals the torque causing the rotation. A reflecting surface is connected to the coil and also rotates. The above device does not use a spring. The galvanometer is described in physics books on electricity and magnetism such as Electricity and Magnetism by Francis Weston Sears.
Another type of scanner consists of a disc with several reflecting surfaces on its edge. The disc is rotated in only one direction and this results in a line scan. The one directional motor, that is, one that rotates in only one direction, is used to rotate the disc. No springs are used in this prior art device.
Another prior art device uses a one directional motor and the motor is itself rotated to obtain scans other than line scans. No springs are used in this prior art device.
It is unknown if there are any patents on the prior art devices described herein. Publications and writings on the other devices of which applicant has copies of accompany this application except for writings on the galvanometer which are contained in various physics text books.
Nothing in the prior art uses a by-directional electric motor with or without a spring to achieve optical scanning.
The invention herein has the ability to reflect a laser beam to a screen, wall or ceiling or any other desired target and the reflected beam will appear continuous and a nearly infinite variety of figures and shapes may be made to appear on any such target including but not limited to figure eights and circles and a variety of figures and shapes which have no name. As such, the invention herein may be used in the field of entertainment, such as places where there is dancing, light shows, and the like or may be used in the field of advertisement in order to attract and keep the attention of people.